TDAnt Chapter 16
Chapter 16- Chappy Makes Me Happy Chris was shown sitting on a leather chair, staring at the screen happily. "And now." An announcer's voice welcomed. "A public service announcement by Chris McLean. Because we couldn't get anyone better." "Hello." Chris greeted. "Today, I will be talking about--" A bulldozer suddenly rammed into the side of the room and completely smashed the wall to pieces. Chris jumped and began to hyperventilate. "W-who are you and what are you doing to my house?!" Zari Arbinan stepped out of the bulldozer. "Hello again, Chris." "...That weird girl from a few chapters ago?!" Chris gasped. "I thought you died or something." "No one ever died from a chandelir, idiot." Zari claimed. "Now move out of the way. This ground is scheduled for demolition." "...Wh-why?" Chris demanded. "Who wants to build something in Antarctica?!" "Me." Zari answered. "In just a few hours, this place will be the Mr. Chapman Cardboard Cutout Factory." "First of all, you can't do that to me." Chris stated. "And second of all, you can't build an entire factory in a few hours." "I'll figure it out." Zari promised. "Now freaking get out of my way." She restarted the bulldozer. Chris yelped and ran out the front door. Zari smirked and plowed the rest of the conceited host's house down. Chris was later shown sitting inside one of the contestants' tents. "Last time on Total Drama Antarctica." He began. "The final four were locked in a mansion and were slowly killed off by the girl who just destroyed my house. After Keetin and Meagan defeated her, they won invincibility. In an obvious vote, Rufus was sent packing as Foxface joined the other girls in the final three. Who will advance to the finals? Who will be sent home by a fellow contestant? Find out right here on Total... Drama... Antarctica!" The three girls left in the compeition were seen in their tent. "So... only one challenge left until the finals." Keetin sighed. Meagan nodded. "Yep. I never thought this game would be so freaking easy. I pretty much just did absolutely nothing and let the abhorrent players who everyone would rather eliminate go instead of me." Foxface rolled her eyes. "It's not like you had an especially smart strategy." Meagan retorted. "You barely talked and just let some allies get you enough votes to stay." Foxface glared at the lazy pessimist. Keetin sighed deeply. "Calm down, guys. It's not like we've really played very good games. Even I admit I went from a nice artist to some sort of strategic jerk." Meagan chuckled. "You got that right. You've pretty much secured yourself a place in the finals. If I win immunity, I take you to easily win by vote. If Foxface wins immunity, she takes her ally to the finals." Keetin gave a half-smile. "I guess so. Tomorrow'll be an interesting day for all of us." Foxface smirked at the two other girls. The three later met Chris outside for the challenge. Chris' eyes widened. "Wait! Don't step out of the tents!" Zari Arbinian suddenly came from the side and used her bulldozer from earlier to completely obliterate the contestants' tents. "..." Foxface said. "What the f--" "Thank you for being so agreeable." Zari thanked to the girls. "In just a few hours, my dream factory will be complete." Chris sat down on the ice and began rocking back and forth, making irregular noises. "...What do we do now?" Meagan demanded. "Wait, I guess." Keetin suggested. A timecard reading "A Few Hours Later" was shown. The girls were still staring at Chris' panic attack. Chris suddenly stopped mumbling and looked behind him. The factory was now complete. "...Yeah, it's been a few hours." Keetin informed. Chris gasped. "B-but... this can't be. This can't be. My show... it's ruined. My career... well, that died a long time ago. But still." "...So." Meagan sighed. "Do we have a challenge or something? Or what?" "...Uh, yeah." Chris improvised. "Your challenge is... go shut down the factory or something. Yeah, that. Do that." The girls sighed deeply and reluctantly approached the factory. A man wearing a Mr. Chapman mask was standing at a post outside the door. "Hello, visitors. What business have you here?" "...We want to visit?" Meagan tried. "Wrong!" The guard yelled. "You shall not pass." Keetin leaped at the guard and kicked him several times in the groin until he fell to the floor unconsious. Foxface facepalmed. Keetin pushed a button on the guard's control panel, and the gates to the factory opened up behind the girls. The three entered, seeing the grand and large complex ahead of them. "Whoa..." Keetin sighed. "What now?" A man in a business outfit took hold of the trio and directed them over to a conveyor belt where blank, brown cardboard pieces. "You three. You're late." He scolded. "Well, with out wasting anymore time... your jobs are to paint these blank cardboard cutouts. Do it, let the cutouts go, and you're done." "...How do you expect us do paint a man's spitting image like three times a minute for eight hours a day?" Meagan asked. "Like this." The man responded. He painted a lifelike picture of Mr. Chapman onto the cardboard. The girls looked on in astonishment. "Yeah, do that everyday from now on." The man ordered. "Until you're fired or quit or whatever." The trio reluctantly took their places and began their workday. A montage was shown of the three hopelessly trying to paint the cardbaord cutouts and either getting almost nothing of it painted or painting it abhorrently, most times both. After about an hour of this, the boss man came over to check on them. "How are you doi--" He noted how they were painting the cardboard pieces. "...What the heck do you think you're doing?!" The girls blushed. "Again, how'd you expect us to accomplish this?" Meagan sighed. The man facepalmed. "Fine, then... just, fine." Keetin sighed deeply. "Well, I'm out of here." She shoved the boss and trudged out of the building. "...Dang it." The boss murmured. "I was going to make her clean the reactor core." Foxface and Meagan's eyes lit up. "The reactor core?" Meagan repeated. The boss noddded. "Yes, of course. It's where all the factory's energy comes from. If it happened to shut down, this factory would be done for. Do you want to clean it?" Foxface and Meagan both shook their heads at the same time. "Mm. I've never had anyone volunteer to do this job before." The boss smirked. "How about you both do it? Foxy girl can clean the left side, lazy chick can clean the right side." The two girls smiled at each other and went into the reactor room. "Watch out!" The boss man called behind them. "It's a complicated job!" Foxface and Meagan were shown sitting in front of a control panel with only three buttons. "Yeah, real complicated." Meagan groaned sarcastically. The three buttons read "Clean," "Shut Down," and "Wake Up." Foxface stared in confusion at the third button. Meagan shrugged and hit the third button playfully. Meagan was suddenly shown lying awake in bed, panting. The two other girls were woken up by this. "Did you have a bad and/or weird dream?" Keetin asked. Meagan nodded in response. "Mostly weird." Keetin shrugged. "Was I in it?" Meagan nodded once again. "Then it could've been that bad." Keetin snorted. Foxface rolled her eyes. Chris entered the room. "Good news, ladies." He announced. "There will be no challenge today." The three girls cheered. "...But there will be elimination." Chris smirked. "...What." Keetin protested flatly. The three were shown at elimination that night. "Final three." Chris cooed. "Tomorrow, this contest will come to an end as a winner is finally crowned. One of you will go home in a few minutes and will not get the million-dollar cash prize. And that person will not be Foxface." Foxface smirked as she caught her ice-ball. Meagan and Keetin looked forward boredly, knowing what was going to happen. "The final ice-ball goes to... ...Keetin." Keetin caught it and flashed a half-smile at Meagan. Meagan got up and gather her luggage. "As if I didn't see that coming. Have fun competing against each other, ladies. I'll be rooting for the person I didn't vote for just now." She boarded the plane without another word and disappeared. Keetin and Foxface grinned at each other. "Who will win the big prize?" Chris closed. "The strategic artist or the stealthy, creepy chick? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Antarctica!"